Due to the recent advent of the AIDS virus, which may be contracted by contaminated hypodermic syringes, there have been several retractable needle hypodermic syringes invented and patented. The retraction of the needle into the barrel of the syringe after use reduces the risk of "needle prick" or the accidental pricking of the person giving the injection after the syringe has been used.
Some of the recently patented retractable needle syringes include U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,692,156 (Hailer); 4,675,005 (DeLuccia); 4,747,830 (Gloyer, et al); and my own Pat. Nos. 4,790,822 and 4,950,251. All of the syringes disclosed include a hypodermic needle mounted on a carrier which is slidable in the barrel. The plunger is locked to this carrier after the injection has been given and is withdrawn up into the barrel by withdrawal of the plunger. The simplest mechanism for locking the plunger to the carrier is disclosed as a projection on the lower end of the plunger which engages through an opening in the upper end of the carrier. Thus, the engagement requires a simple extra push on the plunger. There is the possibility that the plunger might become accidently engaged before use rendering the syringe useless. The present inventor has thus seen a need for a simple device to prevent depression of the plunger prior to use.
Dental syringes are used to administer local anesthetic and generally include a stainless steel barrel which accepts a glass vial of the anesthetic such as novocaine.